New kids aren't that bad
by naomi01
Summary: A new girl comes and un-expectingly causes some trouble while capturing a certain vampire's heart.Will she change how things are supposed to go or will she just get killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Mail**

**I don't own any of the characters from vampire knight, only my characters.**

Today was rather a boring day. I got my report card and learned I was failing four out of five of my classes.

Great...I was so not showing my parents this. I didn't need to get grounded it being close to. Christmas and what not. I mean sure, it was only late September but still I didn't wanna get Grounded. My parents had already forgotten my birthday and I was hoping that Christmas wouldn't be next.

You see, im the youngest in my family as far as sisters go. I have my older sister kayla, which really isn't even that much older, only by a month because of my mothers weird pregnancy. My older brother cameron who's seven-teen, my other older brother martel who's six-teen, my younger brother zachary who's nine and jarod who's five. Me and kayla are now fifth-teen. Yes, I know I have a big family...but it's also a messed up one.

My mother is always stressed out and on drugs and my father is an abusive achoholic. Mom had cameron the oldest when she was only six-teen and her parents kicked her out. My father makes a living selling drugs while my mom is a hooker on the streets. I bet you think that we live in a run-down apartment complex too huh? Well guess wrong. They may make their money in a bad way but it pay's real well.

We live in a big ass house and we all have our own rooms except for me and kayla because we are practically twins and were real close. Only difference is that she, cameron, zach and jarod go to the best private school in L.A. While me and martel on the other hand go to a public school that sucks worse then bad milk. You can say that me and him are the one's blamed for everything and we always get the beating's even when our parents know that we didn't do it.

So yes, my life suck's and I was just waiting for something...anything good to happen. Any excuse for me to get away from here. Luckily...that day was today.

So I was walking home by myself while my brother was getting in a fight with some Mexicans...typical Thursday. I walked down endless streets and finally came upon the nice, rich neighbor hood that we shouldn't even live in. I walked down the street until I reached my house and went up to the door. I pulled out my key and unlocked it walking inside.

"Im home!",I yelled as I walked in the living room after shutting the door. The boy's were playing halo on x-box and I could see that cameron was cheating...again."Hey, where's sissy at?",I asked.

"In your room reading a fucking book again",cameron replied not looking away from the television. I sighed and walked upstairs to our room and opened the door to see her reading on her bed. You could clearly tell our parts apart. Her side had red and back walls while mine was purple and blue. Yet my side was much louder than her sides, ironic to the colors.

"Hey, I failed my classes...again",I said throwing my bag on the floor and jumping on her bed. She looked up form her book and frowned at me like so many times before.

"I thought you said you were trying to get better this year?",she asked.

"I did try. But what's the point when your parents don't care about you because you're a screw up anyway's?",I asked smiling as normal like this didn't actually hurt me inside at all.

"Are you going to show them?",she asked.

I gave her a 'does it look like I will?' look and she nodded."Oh, there's a letter on your desk from some school I japan",she said sitting up. My eye's widened and I ran over to my desk, grabbed the letter then jumped right next to her again. I ripped the letter open and un-folded the paper. I then looked at her biting my lip.

"Can you read it?",I asked. She smiled and toke the letter from me. I'd been waiting to get a reply back. I was online two month's ago and found this transfer student program that I could go to. So I faked my parents permission and signed up right away. I made it in japan because one, it was really far away and two, I always wanted to go to japan.

"Okay, listen closely so I don't have to re-read it. Dear Krystal Miles, we have seen your transcript and read your letter and have found the perfect school for you to go to. You will be going to Cross Academy for your junior year of high school. We have already contacted your school and have payed for your airline ticket. You will leave on the morning of September thirtieth and have the headmaster of the school meet you at the airport of which you will land. The transfer program",she ended.

I was grinning big and jumped up off the bed and headed to my closet."What are you doing?",she asked.

"Packing. Im leaving tomorrow so I need to pack tonight",I said pulling out a big sports bag and deciding what to take with me.

"How are you going to get to the airport?",she asked.

"I'll tell mom and dad im leaving and you know they won't care",I said looking back at her. She pulled a ticket from the paper I'd torn and looked at it.

"Your flight leave's at ten sis, so you need to be there by nine-thirty at least",she said.

"Alright, what do you think our brother's will say?",I asked curious.

"Jarod will miss you, so will zach and martel will be depressed. Cameron won't really care because he pretends that you don't exist when he loves you and I will be suicidal",she said.

"Don't even say that. I will still write you and its only for a year. I promise to come back at Christmas break",I said packing some clothes.

"Still, it's a long time",she said. I sighed. This was not going to go well with her at all. I believed every word she said but her suicide thing was no thing to play with. I didn't want to leave her but this was something I couldn't pass up.

**Later..**

So when mom and dad got home they went up to their room...well mom and this guy went up to her room while dad got folded. If there was any better time to say it, it was now.

I walked up to their room and just opened the door. Wether I knocked or not my parents wouldn't stop what ever they were doing. So when I walked in I saw what wasn't anything new. Mom under some dude on the bed all naked and moaning like the whore she'd become and dad watching almost completely folded in a chair.

"Hey dad, I got a letter today to go to a school in japan for a year is that okay? My flight leaves tomorrow morning and I need a ride there",I said walking up to him but careful to not get to close.

"What's cha talkin bout bitch?",he asked,"What school would want ya sory whorish ass?"

"This school in japan. So will you drive me there or not?",I asked.

"What eva whore",he replied before taking another smoke. I smiled and walked out and shut their door only to find everyone waiting for me.

"So?",martel asked. He must've just got home.

"Yeah, im leaving",I said smiling still. Most frowned but cameron just glared and walked away.

"So your just going to leave us here?",martel asked sounding mad.

"Yeah, im leaving. I'll be back for Christmas break and then I go back until summer vacation. Deal with it. I need a break from this and im getting it",I said walking past them. Little did they know I was frowning but they couldn't see.

**Next day**

We were in the airport now. Dad drove me and kayla there and he was waiting in the car outside for her. Martel didn't wanna see me go, cameron said he didn't wanna waste his time and the other two were too young to be here. We were currently waiting by my gate and just waiting for them to board us so I could leave.

Me and her hadn't talked since last night and frankly I liked it that way. All she had to do was say she didn't want me to go and I'd stay in a heartbeat. But she didn't know what to say..I didn't know what to say.

"All flight's to japan please board now",we heard on the over com. I watched as people started to board and I looked at her and could've died. She was crying but smiling at me. I frowned and swallowed so I wouldn't cry. I hugged her tight for a moment and thought that it was going to be a long plane ride. I let her go and wiped some tears away before picking up my bags and started to go in line. I gave the women my ticket and looked back to smile at my sister before I walked on board. It was a first class flight so I was very comfortable but it was awkward. I was a teenager in skinny jeans and a black camisole with some converse on in first class. That wasn't exactly normal. So as the plane started to go off I looked out the window and said goodbye to my hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Arival **

**3****rd**** person POV**

**I don't own any of the vampire knight characters, only my own.**

"Why did all of us have to come here?",zero grumbled as him, yuki and kaname waited for the exchange student to arrive.

"Because its better that she have more people waiting for her. And it's the nice thing to do",yuki said looking up at him.

"Really it's not that big of a deal kiryu. You could just go wait in the car if you want",kaname said from the other side of yuki. Zero glared over at him.

"I meant why did he have to be here",zero said.",He's already drawing attention to us". Which was true seeing as how all of the girls in the airport were staring at them.

"Kaname-senpai had to be here because the headmaster wanted him to be here",yuki said, now stop talking and look for her".

"We don't even know what she looks like. Or if she can speak Japanese",zero said looking around.

"It can't be that hard. Look for someone who seems lost and confused",yuki said looking around for the girl. She had to admit that it would be better if they had a picture or something though.

"Found her",kaname said looking over at the back age pick up. He could tell it was her because she smelled different from all the other humans here. Sweeter then the others. Though she had her back form them he could tell she was nervous and looked down at yuki.

"You should go greet her yuki. She's over there with the black shirt and blond hair in a ponytail",kaname said to followed where kaname was looking and found the girl. She was waiting to pick up her bag.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't do anything",she said looking over at zero then heading off to the girl.

"How'd you know it was her?",zero asked still glaring but watching yuki at the same time.

"She smell's different from the other human's here. I'm surprised that you haven't smelt it yet",kaname said watching yuki.

**Normal POV**

I was beyond nervous right now. I was just waiting for my bag and then I had to find the people who were here to pick me up. I finally saw my bag and picked it up and as soon as I turned to go looking for them this girl came up to me smiling. She had brown hair and these brown eyes that were equal in color. She was also wearing what seemed to be a uniform and it was black.

"Konichiwa! Anata wa eigo wo hanashimasu ka?",she asked. I just smiled and looked confused. Okay...so I know she said hello that was obvious but the rest I didn't understand. I tried to remember some of the japanese i had taken and finnaly understood what she had said.

"Iie",I said. She nodded and Japanese classes I toke once I registered for this and then thought about the obvious things a person would first ask you I smiled.

"Sorry, but we didn't know if you spoke very goof Japanese or not",she said,"oh, and by the way im yuki. It's nice to meet you".

"I'm krystal, its nice to meet you yuki",I said.

"Oh, umm the other's are over here. We were just waiting for you",she said. She started to walk and I followed her.

"Sorry if I made you wait to long. And um, you said other's?",I asked kinda nervous but still smiling.

"Yes, the headmaster thought it'd be easier to find you if we had more people. Their they are",she said. Suddenly she stopped walking and since I was right behind her I bumped into her not seeing her stopping ahead of time.

"Uh, sorry",I said before looking up. She wasn't in front of me anymore and I was now face to face wit two boys. They were both taller than me so I had to look up. The one on the right had silver hair and amethyst eyes that I hadn't seen before. The one on the left looked oddly similar to yuki only his hair and eye's were a couple shade's darker than her's. Both boy's had on a uniform that resembled yuki's, the one on the right had black and the other one had white. But there was something about the one on the left that left me uneasy.

"Krystal-chan this is zero-kun and kaname-senpai",yuki said. Senpai? Hmm...that meant like your superior...then why did she call him that?

"It's nice to meet you zero-san, kaname-san",I said sticking to the basic's. Oh wait... I didn't even know if they spoke english like yuki.

"The pleasure's is are's krystal-chan", kaname said smiling at me. There was still that feeling in the back of my head telling me to stay away from him but I mean really, he doesn't look that bad.

"Hn",is all that came out of zero and I sort of sweat dropped. Then yuki hit him and told him he should be nicer to the new student and then they started bickering at each other like some married couple. I watched have surprised half amused about it.

"Do they do this a lot kaname-san?",I asked trying not to laugh at the two.

"Sadly yes. And zero always starts it",he said looking down at me. I nodded and finally they stopped arguing and yuki smiled at me.

"Sorry, zero doesn't talk that much",she said slightly glaring at him form the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay really",I said before a yawn. I was freakin tired as hell. I didn't sleep at all on the plane and it was midnight already.

"We should head home so our guest can rest",kaname said.

"Uh, oh right",yuki said,"krystal let me take your bag".

"Huh? Oh thanks",I said as she toke me bag. There was some weight off my shoulders.

"This way krystal-chan",kaname said grabbing my hand and pulling me off after yuki and zero. The moment he grabbed my hand I could feel that fear in my stomach slowly come back and tell me to let go. I was still fighting the face that he seemed nice and that he wouldn't hurt me. But then again the voice in my head told me to stay away from him and go up there with yuki.

"Krystal-chan, are you okay?", kaname asked looking down at me slightly concerned.

"Hmm? Oh no, im fine. Just a little spacy is all, but thank you for the concern kaname-san",I said smiling, telling him I was okay. But I could tell he new there was something wrong with me but he let it go and we continued to walk until the other two stopped in front of a black car.

"Get in krystal-chan",yuki said smiling at me as she opened the door and I slid in. She followed and so did zero after he put my bag in the trunk. Kaname sat up front and that's when I noticed the other person in the driver's seat. I was so slow today it seemed.

"This is krystal-chan, krystal this is the headmaster",yuki said. I looked up front and could finally see the man since he turned around. He had on glasses and long hair in a pony tail.

"Hello krystal, it's so nice to know I'll have another daughter!", he said excitedly.

I smiled."It's nice to meet you as well headmaster",I said.

"Now, lets get home before it starts to rain. We all need our rest",he said before turning and starting to drive. I looked out the window and sure enough it started to rain. I could still see though and it was even better than I had imagined it'd be. Japan was sure a nice place to go. As I was looking at the passing buildings and roads I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched by somebody. I looked from the corner of my eye's to find that I was correct, it was kaname. But as soon as I looked at him he just smiled and turned away. I just shrugged it off as nothing...

**Later**

It wasn't really that long of a drive but then again you weren't in the car with someone who your head was telling you to run away from but you couldn't because you were using common sense. So anyway's, kaname did keep staring at me wether he knew I knew I didn't know. Confusing huh? Right now I was in my room that the headmaster had given me. Thank god it was only for me because I don't think I could've taken a roommate.

I had just dropped my bag on the ground and fell on my bed. I was exhausted and I didn't care if it was the floor, I was going to sleep. Although I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me even then as well. Even when I pulled the covers over my head and was in wrapped in darkness I still felt like I was watched.

Of course I tried to ignore it, but its hard. So I thought about the worst part of tomorrow. If anyone ask's what my family's like...I really didn't wanna answer that question now or anytime for that matter. They seemed so nice, I didn't want them to know that my family, along with myself, were a bunch of screw up's. Yeah, that would be a lovely thing to tell them.

I also tried to think of what I was going to do here exactly. Sure, I came here for school but that didn't mean I couldn't have some fun with it. First of's I could figure out why there are two different uniforms. Then I could figure out which one im wearing. And once I started thinking about all of these things I was finally becoming tired. So I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes before having my much deserved sleep.

**I hope this makes sence, im trying my best and i promise it get's better fast!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Newbie**

**I do not own the vampire knight characters but I do own my characters.**

**3rd P.O.V**

**"**I think she's knoocked out Chairman",Kaname said as they both peeked through the door seeing Krystal fast asleep on the bed still in the same clothes.

"I think the plane must've worn the poor thing out. she seems so fragile",the chairman said. He wanted to say something about why Kaname kept looking back at the girl but decided against it.

"It doesn't look good for you two to be peeking on her. What if she woke up right now?",Zero asked as he walked by them. Kaname turned around and watched the hunter walk away.

"Oh Zero's just upset he won't have Yuki for himself now that Krystal's going to need Yuki to show her around",Chairman said turning and closing Krystal's door. He noticed that Zero didn't really seem afected by her scent and wondered if that was from her coming from somewhere else.

"Chairman,I would like it if i could request that Krystal stay in the moon dorms for her first week",Kaname said suddenly causing the Chairman to go into shock. His eyes widened but he quickly recovered realizing that the pureblood wasn't joking.

"Let's go to my office then",Chairman said as they walked off. He was wondering what on earth would cause the pureblood to think of such a dumb idea. Did he momentarly forget he was a vampire in an all vampires dorm and that putting Krystal in there would be like throwing a lamb in the lions den. Now he knew that of course,most wouldn't touch her least they get in trouble but certain ones(Mostly a hyperactive Blond)would still try anything. Expecially if her blood was very sweet.

Once they made it in his office they toke a seat and the Chairman finnaly spoke."Now why would we want to put Krystal in the moon dorm?".he asked.

"Her blood doesn't seem to affect Zero which is very odd,no humans blood has ever been able to not affect a vampire of any kind before. And it would be nice to see if it also affects the other vampires back in the dorm. Her blood smells sweeter than anything Ive ever smelt before but it doesn't give me that lust,nor does it Zero either",Kaname said. He was certain there was something wrong with this girl and he wanted to know why even though it smelled amazing that he didn't want it. He'd been smelling Yuki's for years and wanted it but Krystal's was just...different.

"This wont sit well with Zero or Yuki",Chairman said knowing expecially how Zero would act.

"I know,but it's worth trying. While she's there I'll make sure that Aido doesn't do anything to interfere with my anyone who has a problem with that will answer to me",Kaname said comfident that he'd get his way on this no matter how insane it sounded.

The Chairman thought this over. He Krystal would be safe but it really was up to her wasn't it? I mean, she already knows there's two different classes so wouldn't she want to decide?"I suppose we could do this for a week,but first you need to ask her yourself tommorw when she's up. She's only going over there if she wants to",Chairman said with a sigh. He knew this was going to be hard to tell Yuki and Zero and knew that there would be some arguing but as long as nothing happened to Krystal.

As Kaname walked away he was wondering why he wanted to know about Krystal. Beside's the fact that her blood didn't affect Zero there was nothing special about her. Only that when she was in the car he could sence some sort of fear but didn't know why. and when he touched her hand she felt like she was afraid of him. but that couldn't be right. She didn't know what he was and she had just gotten off a plane. But none of these things really had anything to do with him. He felt bad for thinking about some other girl besides Yuki.

Kaname brushed it off as he entered the doors to the moon dorms and saw that everyone was aware of the new blood but all held confused faces."Kaname,who is the new student?",Ichijo asked as he approched the pureblood,a frown on his normally smiling face.

"She's a student from America and staying here for the year. Her name is Krystal and no I dont know why her blood isn't affecting us,it doesn't affect Zero either".Kaname said as he walked past the other and up the stairs leaving the other even more confused. What the hell did he mean it didn't affect Zero they all thought.

**Later in the Afternoon Next Day**

**1st P.O.V**

So after I had some of the most peaceful sleep i'd ever had in years. Usually I was used to screaming and yelling and then some crying but here was nothing but quiet. So that morning I had walked out of my room and smelt the food I found the kitchen. It was odd to see that Zero was the one who cooked because usually it was my sister or just fast food. I was really suprised when we ate at the table and they asked me all these questions about my old school and my neighborhood. But I kinda froze when they asked me what my family was like. since I didn't want them to think bad about me i had lied saying that my parents where never really home and that me and my siblings went to a perfect private school. After all of the questions and eatting Yuki wanted to show me around so I let her.

I went back into my room and changed out of my skiny jeans and black cami to some shorts and a gray cami. Once I had washed my face and brushed my teeth I finnaly emerged from the room and we went off.

"This place is amazing",I said as we just kinda walked around. It was even nicer than the private school Kayla and them went to.

"Didn't your old school look kinda similar?",Yuki asked.

I turned my head and gave a fake smile."Not as big or pretty is what I meant",I said

"Oh,okay!",Yuki perched making me smile. she was such a brightful person and I wasn't really used to it. Even Kayla wasn't as perky as Yuki.

"So is that how everyone in America dresses?",she asked causing me to laugh a little.

"Not really. But what do you mean?".I asked.

"You show a lot of skin. I'm just not used to shorts being well,that short",she said looking away. The way she said that made me feel like showing skin was a bad thing around here but I brushed it off.

"Kaname-sempai!",Yuki exclaimed causing me to snap back from my thoughts. I looked up ahead and sure enough he was there. I began to get that dreadful feeling again and wondered why but tried to brush it aside as he approached us.

"Yuki-chan,Krystal-chan. what are you doing out?",he asked in a calm tone.

"I was just showing Krystal around so she wouldn't get lost monday",Yuki said. I knoticed the blush on her cheeks and wondered if she had both a crush on Kaname and Zero.

"I would hope that she wouldn't get lost. And Krystal I would like to speak to you",Kaname said. I blinked in confusion. Why did he want to speak to me? And what about?

"Um,o-okay",I said kinda un-sure.

"Lets go back to the Chairman's office then shall we?"he asked gesturing back to the building. I put on a small smile as we started walking back and noticed that Yuki was still blushing and having a small chat with Kaname about the rest of the night class. I really had to meet some of these people expecially this Aido person. So when we got in the building we said goodbye to Yuki and he showed me to the Chiarmans office. I really didn't like being alone with this guy but he really didn't seem that bad. He was cute,but more of my sisters type with how proper he seemed. Kaname opened a door and there was the Chairman smiling like he knew we were coming in here.

"I didn't expect this so early Kaname",the Chaiman said as me and Kaname toke a seat. I looked between the both of them confused.

"What is this about?",I asked.

"I would like it if you come into the night class for your first week here",Kaname said appreently not going to beat around the bush about it. My eyes widened in shock.

"I thought those students where specially picked?",I asked looking towards the Chairman.

"You can be in the night class for your first week. We just need your approval. You don't have to if you don't want to though",he said. My eyebrows creased at this and I frowned.

"I guess it wouldn't kill me...",I said. the Chairman smiled and nodded.

"Then we'll have your bags taken to your new room. Kaname wouldn't mind to show you to your room",the Chiarman said. I turned to Kaname and he gave a polite smile. Great...even more time with him alone. I faked a smile and got up along with Kaname.

"I guess I should say goodbye to Yuki and Zero",I said but was practically cut off with how fast the Chairman spoke.

"No need to dear. I'll tell them later. you just go and get organized",he said with a smile but I could see some panice on his face. I raised a eyebrow but shrugged it off and followed Kaname out and sighed. It was risky to say yes knowing the feeling I was getting from him but if I wanted to understand what this was I'd have to face it. This is the thanks I get for taking psycology classes...

"Are you okay Krystal?",Kaname's voice brought me out of my thoughts as we walked outside.

"Huh? Oh yea,just thinking about some things",I said. At least it wasn't another lie.

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking about things. Is it the same thing you were thinking about in tha car on your way here?",he asked glancing down at me. Did he know what I was thinking? and he was glancing at me in the car!

"Yes,something that's been bothering me latly but im fine",I said looking down.

"It seem's to be trouble some",he said with a slight chuckle. Now he's gona laugh at me?

"Just thinking how im going to fit in with such special students in the night class",I said looking back up at him. I inwardly smirked when I saw worry cross his face for a second before it was gone.

"I'm sure their be on their best behavior while your here",he said. His wording caused me to flinch. He made it sound like they were animals or something."Here we are",he said opening a door. My first thought as we walked in was that this would be my sister's heaven. Everything seemed so proper and perfect I almost didn't want to walk in. I was slowly learning that I didn't belong in this side of the school.

**3rd P.O.V**

Kaname was glad that everyone was in their rooms and probulay asleep. He knew though that they'd probulay come down to greet her but he hoped they wouldn't. With the way she smelt and dressed she'd be such an easy target if he wasn't here. He'd never seen someone dress with such little clothing before but he reminded himself that she was from a different country and that's what she was used to. But in the back of his mind, a little voice that he hadn't heard before told him that he really didn't mind the way she was dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 3-New room,new person  
**

**Krystal's POV**

This place looked fit for queen,it didn't feel right for me to be here. It was only then that I noticed it was an empty room and that no one was around. I was about to ask why till I remembered there classes were at night.'They have to sleep during the day',I thought to myself.

"As you notice everyone is asleep,for the time being",Kaname said from beside me as we walked into the big ass building. It was nice and elegant. It instantly reminded me of my sister and why I didn't have her come here with me. She would be having a field day with all of this proper shit. It seemed weirdly quiet,like something dreadful was going to happen and it made my hair stand up a little.

"It's a beautiful place that's for sure",I said as he started to lead me to the stairs.

"I'm glad you like it",he said looking down at me with a small smile. I only blinked at him as we continued to the stairs and then up them. This would be hazardous if i had a headache in the morning. They always made me disorientated and clumsy. Once we were up the stairs I thought that the hallway's would never end. We past door,after doors and I had a feeling that I'd get lost as soon as I didn't have an escort anywhere. Not that I really liked having one around in the first place. Finally we came to a stop and Kaname opened the door.

The room was just as nice as the rest of the dorm I presumed. The bed was neatly made and the room was good enough to fit a princess in a vacation home. Why did they have to be so damn fancy about everything here? Plus my bags were already here waiting for me. How the hell...?

"It's the room that we have a valuable to anyone at the moment. I hope you like it",he said. I blinked my shock away and then looked up at him. I really hated people that were taller than me. One day I knew I was gona break my neck because of them.

"It's fine for now",I said waving it off as if I wasn't really impressed with it. He just smiled and it seemed like he knew I was lieing. Big,tall jerk.

"Your bags are already here. you can unpack but be ready to go tonight. You should get some more rest",Kaname said. I narrowed my eyes and walked more in my room before I heard the door gently close. I was so done with this guy already. The vibe from him and this place was off. It bothered me severely but I'd live with is. I only had to last a week here then I would be gone.

So now that I had my alone time I went through my clothes and put everything where I wanted it. It toke me a good hour before everything was alright for me to deal with it. I collapsed on my bed afterwards and imagined what the others where doing back at home. I knew my sister would miss me badly,as well as Martel and the younger ones. I bet mom and dad wouldn't even notice I was gone. I laughed at that thought. Cameron just would never admit that he wanted me to stay so I didn't bother really putting him in my thoughts.

Finally I decided to take the big jerk on his advice and take a nap so I'd be able to last through the night. I was pretty much to partying and hanging out with people and Martel all night so I doubted that I'd be a problem. But I was a bit stressed so it would do me some good. I curled under the blankets and sighed before closing my eyes. right before I really lost thought I swear I heard the door open. If only a little before I...

**Kaname POV**

After leaving Krystal alone for a while I went to go on to my own room only to find that most everyone was out of their rooms and in the hall looking at me with strange faces.

"Kaname?",Takuma asked confused.

"The new girl,Krystal is staying with us for the week. Nobody is to touch her",I said directing that to a certain blond. everyone else turned to face him too and he pouted childishly.

"I won't do anything!",Aido said waving his hands in front of him.

"Everyone just go back to sleep",I said continuing my walk as everyone followed their order and went back into their rooms.

"Kaname?",Takuma asked. I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow."You wanted her to come?",he asked in a low voice.

I smiled and just went to my room. This girl was different for some reason. It could be that she was indeed from a different country but I didn't think so. She didn't like that she was here but for some reason she came. She could've said no,but then I could've convinced her. Krystal was more ruff around the edges than most,excluding Zero. She seemed distant from everyone like she was almost afraid.

I sighed as I laid myself on my bed. This girl was annoying. So much stress in my head because of her. She wasn't anything special to me nor anyone here. So then why was she so easy to get wrapped into? I already had things to worry about such as my sister and that hunter. I didn't need another problem.

I suppose that I'd just leave her to Ichijo for the week. Hopefully,this would go by fast. Just then I remembered that she had no uniform for tonight. I hoped she was asleep. I didn't need to see her face now.

**Normal POV**

So I woke up some time later and I yawned,stretching my once asleep limbs. It was then I realized that the uneasy feeling was back inside me and I yelped as I knew someone was in my room.

Whoever it was chuckled at me now hiding my face in my hands."I apologize for scaring you. Kaname sent me to make sure you were awake",he said in a cheerful voice. I peeked from behind my fingers and saw a blond boy with these light green eyes and a true smile on. I cautiously removed my hands and frowned at him.

"Kaname?",I asked. He nodded. I saw that he was wearing the same uniform I met Kaname in.

"It's getting time to leave. He wanted to make sure that your ready",he said still smiling. I was beginning why I still felt uneasy with him despite him seeming so friendly. Then I remembered something.

"Um,whats your name?",I asked.

"Oh sorry,I'm Ichijo Takuma",he said smiling bigger now. I blinked at him but put on a small smile feeling slightly safer with him then anyone else.

"Okay. Well,tell him I'll be there soon okay?",I said as I got up and went over to wear my clothes were. I saw him give me a nod before shutting my door. I went through my clothes before the thing hit me. I never got the uniform. I was about to leave to find Ichijo but then I noticed the clothes on the bed. I looked over at them realizing it was their uniform.

How the hell...? I know it wasn't there when I woke up. But maybe I missed it. Or someone came in my room when I was asleep. I sighed to myself and picked it up before changing and fixing my hair so it didn't look ridiculous as it did. It only toke me about five minutes before I looked good enough to go. I could feel my nerves eating at me and tried to push the feeling aside. I couldn't look weak. That was against everything I was.

So I sucked it up,toke a deep breath before leaving my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I don not own Vampire Knight people**

**Chapter 5-Meeting the others**

I walked out of my room and tried to remember which was to get to the stairs. The hallways being long didn't help me at all. I went down a hallways or two before I ran into Takuma and he smiled at me before offering his hand. Thank god I remembered that Japanese people

"Kaname wanted to make sure you didn't get lost",he said. I blinked at his hand. No one was ever a gentleman to me before besides on the rare occasion that Martel did. I still had this weird feeling about him but his smile seemed true and I didn't want to be rude to the nice not really creepy cute guy. Yes,I was scared but he was cute.

I grabbed his hand and he lead me to the stairs which weren't anything but down the hall. I was pretty far I got close to them. i noticed everyone's attention on us as we walked down and I tried to keep my face calm. It was hard knowing that the feeling was almost eating me up inside but I didn't want it to bother me on the outside.

"You were right. She was lost",Takuma said as we arrived at the floor and were next to Kaname. I scowled at the floor.

"I wasn't lost",I said.

"Krystal",Kaname said. I looked up still agitated before I frowned in confusion. You can't just say someone's name then just look at them.

"Yeah?",I asked.

"I want you to meet your classmates now",he said gesturing to the group closest to us. The were all huddled around and reminded me of a gang and it's leader. Funny,thought I got away from all of that. I looked over at the group and they were all looking at me in a weird way.

"Um,hi?",I said not really liking being the center of attention now.

"Aido Hanabusa",said a light blonde,icy turquoise eyed boy. He was looking at me like he really liked me. Like the 'I want to eat you' like me.

"Kain Akatsuki",said the boy next to him. He had like,burnt orange hair and amber eyes. He seemed like the guys back home only quiet. Him and Aido also looked alike kinda.

"Ruka Souen",said the girl next to him. As soon as I saw her I new I wouldn't talk to her. She seemed like one of those bitchy,I'm all that girls that I hated. she had pale brown hair and her eyes were just a bit lighter.

I looked towards the other two that where closer to me. The boy had shaggy red hair with blue eyes and the girl had orange pig-tails with,it looked like cerulean eyes.

"Shiki Senri",he said in a monotone voice.

"Rima Touya",she said the same voice.

I nodded to them all with a small smile before I looked down to what she was holding and saw Shiki pull a piece of...

"Pocky?",I said my eyes glued on it now. Rima looked down before reaching in and handing one to me. I looked at her before taking it slowly away and eating it happy for once in this place. I think I'd get along with them.

"I suggest that we leave now so were not all late",Kaname said suddenly. Everyone started walking out the now open doors and I didn't know who to walk by until I felt a tug. I had forgotten to let go of Takuma's hand. I looked up at him and he smiled. I let go and half smiled at him before walking close by next to him.

Of course when we got outside I moved closer to him. I heard a bunch of screaming and covered my ears. Why were these people so damn loud? I learned that when we reached the gates and I saw a ton of Day Class girls screaming their fucking heads off. I rolled my eyes at them all as some caught my eye and glared at me. The fuck...?

I stayed huddled to Takuma as we walked by but not touching him. I still felt weird but maybe that's cause they seemed different. Whatever I was going to think stopped when I saw Yuki and Zero keeping the girls at bay. I smiled seeing how funny it looked sense Zero was pretty much doing all of the work.

We kept walking and I didn't uncover my ears until we were further away and close to the building. I sighed and shook my head.

"You'll get over it",Takuma said. I glared at him.

"To damn loud",I said feeling a headache start.

"It's all Aido's fault",Senri said shocking me a little. He didn't strike me as the type to really talk.

"I can't see why",I mumbled under my breath. Aido stopped walking and turned to me. I was shocked he even heard me. He was ahead with Kain and Kaname. How'd the hell he hear me?

"How can you not see why?",he asked me. I shrugged at him.

"I don't know. Maybe your just not my type",I said bluntly. It wasn't a lie for once. Everyone either smiled or chuckled at me as Aido stared wide eyed as me and everyone else passed him by."I don't like the new girl",I heard him say to no one. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Who did?

I was on my own besides a few people.

**The ending made me smile a lot. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I don't own Vampire Knight!**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing this! I haven't had much time to do anything but write,type and load so I'm sorry! Keep Reviewing Please!**

**Chapter 6-A new friend**

So after classes,which were subsequently just as boring as normal classes,we all went back to our dorms. I really didn't see why everyone thought they were so lucky to have night classes. Same boring concepts putting me to sleep like normal. But I knew I couldn't here. I didn't want anyone to find out about back home so I had to keep my grades up. The whole time I stayed by Takuma,Rima and Shiki because everyone else just felt to weird. And I think these three were my friends now. I think...

Ruka had seemed to agree with Aido about something of hate to me since they kept glaring at me all class. Kain just watched them and shook his head and I don't know about Kaname. He was next to the window and seemed off in thought. Also there was just girl next to him that seemed like a body guard or something to him. I couldn't really see that good though since it was as dark inside as outside. I didn't really talk either,just ate pocky with the two silent people and tried not to fall asleep.

It was the perfect first actually day of school ever. I already had two people who hated me and I couldn't trust nobody. Good job Krystal..

Knock,Knock

I sat up in my bed and saw that their was a smiling Takuma at my door.

"Oh,hey",I said smiling at him. For some reason ever since I first held his hand his weird aura,I guess that's what you'd call it,didn't feel that weird anymore so I figured that meant I could at least be around him.

"I didn't know if you were still awake or not. Everyone usually goes to bed as soon as they get back",he said.

"No,I was just thinking",I said brushing my bangs away a little.

"Now you should like Kaname",thanks for the compliment,"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my room to read some manga with me".

I blinked and cocked my head to the side."You read manga?",I asked. That was the last thing I would have expected from someone like him. I knew he seemed like a big reader but not in manga.

"Of course. It's my favorite thing!",he said with a face that almost reminded me of a cat. Eyes shut,mouth in a big smile and one canine on his lip. wait..what?

"Um yea sure",I said getting up. I don't know what was up with his teeth but I didn't care. Maybe his were like mine. My left canines,both top and bottom,were sharper and pointed un-like my right ones. Doctor said that was almost normal though.

Takuma smiled and reached his hand out. I was kinda getting the picture he was a really sweet guy given the chance. and I figured I needed a friend while I was here. So he toke me out,I shut my door and he pulled em along to his room. Before he could open the door though I remembered something.

"Isn't Shiki asleep? I don't wanna wake him",I said. He had told me that I was the only one besides Kaname with no roommates and that he and Shiki shared a room.

"He's asleep right now. He won't mind",Takuma said before opening the door. I gaped at their room. I thought mine was amazing but theirs was like...huge! What the fuck? Did I get a closet or something?

We walked inside and I shut the door as quiet as possible before looking over to were I presumed was Shiki sleeping in bed. The curtains were drawn so it was a bit dark but not really. I walked over and sat on the other bed as Takuma went over to his book shelf and picked out some. When he came back over he sat next to me and handed me one.

"I looked at it before looking at him."What's this one about?",I asked before looking over the cover picture. It seemed like one my sister read back home.

"It's about vampires",he said smiling. But something in his voice seemed cautious of something. It made me confused.

"Huh,seems like something my sister would wanna read",I said before flipping through some of the pages.

"Krystal?",he asked. I 'hummed?' my answer and he continued."what do you think of vampires?",he asked.

I looked up at him confused."Why?",I asked. My sister had asked that same question. Maybe it was just a question but he seemed really serious about this. I figured I could give him an honest answer.

"I guess there complicated beings really. I mean,people can call them what they want but that's the best answer I know of. Their a lot like yin and yang. They only drink blood to live so that's okay but not the way they do it. Killing someone is never a good thing. I think they can be both beautiful and ruthless at the same time. But you have to do what you have to in order to survive right?',I said looking up at him.

He seemed shocked. I frowned. Did I say something wrong?

"Um,are you okay?",I asked.

He blinked and smiled sweetly at me. It was really cute on him."Yes,that was just...I haven't heard of anyone say it like that before",he said.

I smiled and waved him away."Only speaking the truth. It isn't the first time somebody has asked that",I said before leaning back in his bed. He looked back at me.

"Who else has asked?",he asked.

"My sister. She reads manga with vampires too",I said before starting to read the first page of the book. After that it was really quiet for a while as we read. I don't know how long we were in there but it felt like forever. I was really getting into my book when I was feeling a little sleepy. I might as well get some sleep or at least a little nap in now.

I stretched my stiff limbs and yawned. Takuma,who was leaning against the back of his bed next to me looked over concerned. That was different.

"Tired?",he asked.

I nodded."I think I'll take a nap now. And thank you for letting me read. It's really good",I said smiling and getting up.

"You can barrow it if you want to finish it",he said smiling now.

"Thank you Takuma",I said before leaving with the book in tow.

**3rd Person POV**

"What the hell do you think you did!",Zero yelled at the headmaster as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Please calm down. Krystal will be just fine. Kaname-",Zero cut him off.

"She's over there with them every where! Anyone of them could sneak in her room",he said. You could say he was royally pissed now. At first he had thought that the girl was simply too tired to go to classes today and thought nothing of it until he saw her walking with those blood suckers. He knew how fragile she was over there and the fact she didn't know what they were wasn't going to help her.

"She will be fine. Kaname is watching her and if anyone messes with her then he'll take care of it",the headmaster said. He trusted Krystal with Kaname watching over her. Not everyone in the night class was all about jumping humans. And on one would want to rub the pure-blood the wrong way by not listening to an order.

"She should be over here",Zero pushed glaring at the man before him.

"It's only for this week. Kaname just wants to see if he can figure out why she smells different. And she already seems to not like them as it is. It's as if she's you from another country!",the headmaster laughed. It was funny although it also was a serious problem. He quickly pulled himself together and crossed his fingers in front of him before leaning forward slightly now completely serious. there was something else that was happening now.

"There's going to be another new student coming next week",he said. Zero just looked at him hard wondering where this had come from. Hopefully it wasn't another girl to just throw in the lions den. Since the headmaster seemed to know he wouldn't get any response he decided to continue. "He's going to be in the day class and he's going to help you and Yuki".

Zero's eyes widened and he was shocked. Did that mean this was a hunter? Or someone important?"Who...?",he asked carefully half wanting to know and not really wanting to know. There was this intense feeling in the air as the headmaster spoke his next sentence. It made Zero more shocked than anything before and he almost felt his heart stop for a minute but time did that for him.

"It's your brother".

**I loved that cliffhanger! It was so random and I bet no one saw it coming except me since I wrote it! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything!**

**Chapter 7-Letter**

Zero stared at the Headmaster, so many emotions enveloping him at once. Confusion, anguish, anger, surprise, and dare it, excitement. He hadn't seen his brother since tat night. He thought that he was...dead.

"I know that this must be shocking but-",Kaien was cut off by the silvernette.

"Did you know?",he asked now once again angry. The question hung in the air, both parties knowing the answer already.

"I did. But I was under orders not to tell you and Ichiru made me promise I wouldn't tell you right away",Kaien said. He knew it would anger the boy but he couldn't deny orders and he didn't want to break the promise he had made with the other twin.

Zero was angry, but at the mention of his brothers name he tried to calm down. It was difficult hearing it since it'd been so long. Orders weren't to be denied and if Ichiru didn't want him to know...he wouldn't ever deny him either.

He sighed and put his head down, bangs covering his eyes. "How?",he asked. It was such a a simple question containing a huge answer.

Kaien sighed as well."He wanted to explain it to you himself". With that the silvernette left the room to process everything.

**Normal POV**

So today was the middle of the week, it seemed to go by so fast. It was flying by and now it was in the middle of the week. It actually hadn't been as bad as I had thought this would be. I had actually become friends with a few people. Me and Takuma hung out all the time now and we read hid manga. I also talked some with Shiki and Rima and shared pocky with them whenever we could. Although it seemed that Aido and Ruka still didn't like me it didn't bother me really. I didn't really speak to either Kain or Seiren but I'm pretty sure we had this silent agreement that I was tolerated.

Now me and the 'Leader' were a different story. I hadn't talked to him since he brought me here but I was polite and smiled every now and then. It seemed that he would watch me from afar like the first day I was here too. I had uneasy feelings about everyone here but when it came to him it was much stronger than the rest. I still hadn't said anything to anyone and wondered that maybe that was my inner self telling me to watch out for him and the others but I didn't know.

I digress though. Besides all of that though, it was turning out to be bearable here. I still hadn't had the chance to speak to either Yuki or Zero but we smiled at each other. At least, me and Yuki did. I could tell that there was something bothering Zero but I didn't know what. I know it sounds weird, considering that I didn't see him that much, but I was sure I was right.

So here I sat on my bed with another one of the manga books I was borrowing from Takuma. It seemed he especially had a thing for vampire books like my sister. Funny, I thought I'd gotten away from that but he it was. The present bringing the past back.

"Krystal?", Takuma asked from the door. I jumped, not hearing him knock and looked up.

"Hey, whats up?",I asked. He smiled and came in, closing the door behind him. I noticed that he had a letter in his hands. "What's that?".

"It's for you",he said as he came over and sat next to me, handing me the letter.

I blinked confused but sat the book down and toke the letter from him. I read the address before smiling.

"It's my sister",I said lowly.

"You have a sister?",Takuma asked.

I looked up."Didn't I tell you?",I asked.

"No. You haven't said a word about your life since you came here",he said.

"Oh sorry. Yeah, she's my twin sister. Her names Kayla",I said before opening the letter and unfolding the paper before reading it.

Dear Krystal,

Hey, and dont as how I got the schools address. You know I'm the smart one so don't ask stupid question, even if it is hard for you. Any way's, how are you doing? I hope your having fun away from he family. I bet your wondering how everyone is holding up even though you've only been gone about half a week now right?

Well, for starters mom and dad are exactly the same. Still drinking and getting high. I don't even think they know your gone. It's like you never existed to them in the first place. But I guess we can thank all of the drugs for that. Cameron has changed though. He's gotten depressed and he actually got into a fight a school. He locks himself in his room now and doesn't talk much. I can't even get him to talk to me now. I can't say it's your fault. We all know that he brought this on himself.

The little one's are doing fine really. They were upset to know you left but they are kids. Their still messing around and doing okay though. I honestly thought that they would show more emotion but I guess being raised in this family makes you a harder person. And that could be good or bad depending on how you look at it. Martel is well...himself. He was upset and cried a lot. He still does actually. But I knew he'd take it hard. He always talks about you when he's home. He's gotten into the habit of staying away as long as he can after school.

Now I guess your wondering about me right? Well I'm fine. You know, you left without much of a warning and deserted your family to make your life better. Leaving me all alone with out my best friend. Without my roommate. Don't you love the guilt trip I'm putting on you now? I'd hate to lie to you like I know you must be lieing to everyone there. Who wouldn't coming from our family though?

I miss you though. A lot. I'm holding you to that promise of coming to visit us during Christmas. I am proud of you though. Doing something good with your life now. I want to know about your grades every time you learn of them. You got away...but don't forget what you've left behind.

Love,  
Kayla

My eyes watered as I finished reading the letter and I could tell that Takuma was looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay Krystal?",he asked.

I looked up and smiled."Yeah, my sister just has a way with her words",I said. She knew I hated liars more than anything. So she told me the truth. No matter how much it angered me or upset me. Although saying that now made me think this was just irony. Me hating liars and lieing but here I was lieing to everyone that weren't anything but nice to me.

"You really miss her",he said as a statement now smiling at me.

I nodded."Who wouldn't once their twin was gona away from them?".


End file.
